Vampire plus boredom equals you should be scared
by SillyBella101
Summary: muahahahahahahah i have nothing else to say
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I know I still have a ton more stories but this Idea just came to me so I had to write it

Disclaimer: don't own anything (sigh)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About five minutes from the Cullen's household there's open land (wait there's open land everywhere but anyways) nothing but grass until a small pixie with black spiky hair danced her way to the middle of the field flipped open her phone and dialed a number.

(One week later)

Bella and Edward where snuggled on the black couch up in his room when they then heard Alice yell.

"Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett get you butts down here now"

I winced from the screeching sound and felt very bad for Edward who had super sonic hearing.

We made our way downstairs to see everyone already there.

'Okay Alice where all here now what was the screeching about"

"Followmeandyoullsee" she said so fast I barely got any of it.

Before I knew It I was in Edward's arms "close your eyes" he whispered to me, I buried my head into his chest then we where running.

In no time I felt him touch my hair "Bella its over" I opened my eyes as he set me down all I could see where trees I looked around some more but then noticed that everyone was already ahead of me I ran to catch up and surprisingly didn't trip.

After about a minute of walking we made it to the clearing. (Not Bella and Edwards place but anther place you know what im saying)

I stepped through the last of the trees and gasped surrounding me was like a park but much more fun.

"Oh my Alice"

"I know isn't it so cool go explore"

Everyone started to walk off in different directions from what I saw there was a huge in ground trampoline surrounding it one of those slides that three people can go on with a sack a teeter-totter and one of those merry go rounds the ones you spin and clutch on to the bar real tight cause you feel as though your going to fall off.

There was also a zip line that you sit in then go like 1,000 feet long and alpine slide and much more.

"Come on Bella lets go on the zip line"

"Uhh you can go"

"Come on Bella it's not that bad"

Dang he was doing the dazzling again

"Fine" I huffed out

We climbed the spiral staircase and got strapped in (okay let me hurry and explain to you what the zip line thing looks like so where your strapped in your actually sitting down and its just a buckle that straps you in and two people can go at a time)

"Lets race" Edward challenged me I just nodded nervously

"Ready one two"

But before he could count to three I felt a sudden jerk on my back and my feet left the plat form and now where suspended in midair.

I turned my head to see Emmett laughing like a maniac where I was soon I started gaining speed and was screaming my head off.

But after about a hundred feet I realized that it wasn't that scary I had my arms spread out, it felt like I was flying.

All of the sudden I saw Edward zoom ahead of me

Oh no he wasn't im not going to let him win

I have no clue how but somehow I gained speed and was right by Edward.

"Hello love goodbye love" I said as I zoomed ahead. Then I saw the bottom it kind of made me sad that it was almost over I was jerked again as I hit this huge spring that made me slow down.

I was out of the seat by the time Edward was down.

"That took a long time you slowpoke"

He just glared at me

"I will beat you and besides you got a head start I was letting you win"

I snorted "sure, sure"

I looked around then noticed the alpine slide

"Edward lets do that" I said then pointed over to the slide

I was feeling a little more devil dareishly (or however you say it)

He gave me one of those who are you and what have you done to my Bella looks.

But then just shrugged as we made our way over to the slide.

We saw Alice and jasper already on the little blue sled things there was a little joy stick that stuck out and if you pull it back you stop and if you push it forward you go faster

They gave us a little wave before zooming down the slide.

"What side do you want" Edward said knocking me out of my thoughts

"Uh left that seemed to work for me last time"

So we set our sleds down and got on suddenly my dare devil side just vanished but I couldn't back down now

"Okay you ready on the count of three, on two three

And we where off Edward was already ahead of me but I wouldn't let him win I never put my brake on I couldn't even see him anymore through the twist and turns then I could finally see him there was another turn and my cart was going so fast that I felt half my sled fly up then I got an Idea I shrieked and just as I planned Edward put the brakes on his car and turned his head around.

"Bella" he said worriedly and and then he saw me rush past him.

"See you later sucker" I yelled

My hair flying back as I left him in the dust

I looked back for a second and saw his shocked face

I just laughed and put my brakes on cause I was at the end.

I took my sled off the slide then waited

I saw him turn the corner and stop

"So Edward you really showed me didn't you"

I said with a laugh

He walked past me and put his sled away

I walked up to him

"Can you ever forgive me?"

He looked down still looking pretty pissed but then smiled my favorite smile and said "Of course"

"Bella Edward" I heard the giddy voice and turned to see Alice waving at us from the distance

"Let's go on the merry go round…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muahaha what's going to happen on the merry go round?

What did you think please try not to be to harsh.


	2. Emmett spins

Ello Govna I love saying that tehe

"Edward tell them now"

"Yes Ma'am"

"MiakaMiaka doesn't own anything not even me though she's holding me captive"

"Thank you"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok before I start im thinking of doing a story where Bella has a sister coughmecough

But Bella doesn't know it and there identical but there not twins.

Ok now ill start

We walked over to the merry go round and saw everyone else already there they where each sitting some of them were standing and holding onto one lf the bars

"Oh no im not going on that" I said

'What happened to brave Bella" Emmett said "I heard you earlier"

I glared at him with my evil death stare then marched up and stepped on to the merry go round I sat down and wrapped my arms and legs around the bar Edward grabbed onto the one next to me

"Aren't you going to get on Emmett?"

"Oh no im the spinner but don't worry I know your human I wont go to fast" he said the last part with a shifty eye look.

"Emmett" but before I could protest where were already spinning around getting faster and faster so everything was a blur and I was screaming I felt my self start to come unattached to the bar

"Emmett stop" but then I flew off.

I was flying threw the air but it wasn't like the flying earlier on the zip line; no it was more of im going to die, but then I was saved not by Edward but by a bouncy black thing

I hit the trampoline with an oomph and flew back into the air after a couple more bounces I stopped.

"OMC Bella im so sorry im so so so sorry I should have never let Emmett do it"

Edward said I looked up to see the worried expression on his face

"Its okay Edward" I said shakily as I stood up my legs feeling like jello I walked over to him then…

Blugh

"sorry" I said just barely missing him

"Silly Bella do you feel better now"

"Yeah" I said smiling

"Bella" I turned to see Emmett.

"Bella im sorry I didn't mean to go that fast"

"Its okay Emmett that was actually pretty cool, now let's do some more things"

I said with more enthusiasm

"Actually" I heard the pixies voices behind me

We all turned around

"I have one more surprise" she said with one of those evil grins.

Oh dear is the first thing I thought

She led us out of the park and we walked for a few minutes.

Then I saw it

"Sweet" I heard Rosalie and Edward say at the same time.


	3. SWEET

I changed my pen name yippee okay so Disclaimer Blah Blah Blah I don't own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I looked over to see a HUGE go cart track that had a lot of twist and turns all in a row where six go carts each a different color.

"Wow" was all I could say this should be fun one measly girl and 5 vampires oh joy.

We all chose a cart to sit in I was in a number 4 and it was orange Rosalie's was number 1 and it was pink Alice was 5 and purple jasper was 2 and green Emmett was 3 and red and Edward was 6 and in black

We buckled are seat belts and flipped on a switch that would start are engines.

I revved my engine and felt the dare devilish side of me return

"Okay everyone one on the count of three" Alice said "One… Two… Three"

We all took off "Sweet im first" but then I saw Rosalie and Edward neck and neck pass me I swore under my breath and pressed on my peddle harder "Almost passed" I thought just a few more feet then I felt it I lurched forward then I was spinning and screaming as I saw Jasper laughing and passing me I finally hit the side I was jerked against my seatbelt "Crap" I thought then turned around and kept going "Dang im in last" Jasper wasn't to far ahead of me I was inching closer to his cart "You're going down Jasper" I yelled I gave my peddle one last push then rammed into him he swerved out of the way as I rushed past him.

Then I saw the black cropped hair next "I just have to push her away" soon I was neck and neck with her "Hi Alice" she looked at me in surprise then turned her head back to the road as she got father then me "Oh no you don't" I yelled as im came neck in neck with her again.

"Good bye Alice" I yelled as I swerved my car over to hit hers she started spinning as I laughed Evilly.

I locked my eyes on the track and with a determine expression on my face I zoomed toward the red car.

"Oh Emmett im coming for you" I aid in a singsong voice.

"No you're not" he yelled and got farther

"Oh yes im am" I rammed into the back of his

"NOOOOOOOOO" he yelled as he spun out of the way and hit the side railing.

"BWHAHAHAHAH" I laughed now two more people.

Rosalie and Edward where swerving in and out trying to block each other from getting first "This should be easy" I thought.

"Hiya Rose" I yelled when I pulled up next to her

"Not you to dang now I have two people to try to get past"

"I love you Edward" I yelled then turned my car which rammed into Rosalies who swerved over and rammed into Edward.

"YESSSS" I screamed "There's the finish line" I heard a car behind me I turned my head to see 5 very angry vampire on my tail.

"OH SHI" but before I could finish my word I was rammed into I was screaming once more and I spun

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I finally slowed to a stop and found myself crossed the finish line

"YES" I yelled again as everyone else pulled up beside me

"I WON OH YA"

I unbuckled my seat belt and walked off the track.

"You cheated" I heard all the vampires voices in a unsion.

"you're just mad that the human beat you at something for once"

"Bella I never how evil you could get" Jasper said

I just laughed once more as we walked back to the cullen household.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
